A New World
A New World is a tv series based off AMC's The Walking Dead. The cast includes Shiloh Fernandez, Jennifer Carpenter, Thomas McDonell, Michelle Ang, Emma Bell, Maika Monroe, Tyler James Williams, Rutina Wesley, Jesse Mccartney, Victoria Justice, Blake Lively and Mare Winningham. Synopsis With a virus breaking out, nothing could go worse for a group of survivors, including Mike Andrews, a man who is trying to get to his sister on the other side of the city. With the dead rising and the military closing them in, he fears there's nothing he can do to keep everything else from falling apart. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Main Characters For a list of Characters, go here. Season'' ''1 *Shiloh Fernandez as Mike Andrews (6/6) *Victoria Justice as Abbie Andrews (6/6) *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews (6/6) *Wes Bently as Mitchell (4/6) *Holland Roden as Tori Hill (6/6) *Bobby Campo as Wes Burke (6/6) Also Starring *Nasim Pedrad - Sara (3/6) *Michelle Ang - Lina (5/6) *Jodelle Ferland - Malia (4/6) *Dylan Sprayberry - Sean (3/6) *Luke Bilyk - Blake (5/6) *Blake Lively - Nichole (4/6) *Katie Stevens - Monica (1/6) *Gary Weeks - West (2/6) *Bex Taylor Klaus - Kris (4/6) *Matthew Morrison - Daniel (3/6) Series Regulars Mike Andrews, Tina Andrews, Abbie Andrews, Mitchell, Tori Hill, Wes Burke, Sara, Lina, Malia and Sean. Season 2 *Shiloh Fernandez as Mike Andrews (8/9) *Victoria Justice as Abbie Andrews (4/9) *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews (8/9) *Holland Roden as Tori Hill (7/9) *Michelle Ang as Lina (8/9) *Luke Bilyk as Blake (8/9) *Blake Lively as Nichole (8/9) *Mare Winningham as Ginger Walsh (5/9) Also Starring *Bex Taylor Klaus - Kris (9/9) *Matthew Morrison - Daniel (3/9) *Lucien Laviscount - Nick (5/9) *Anna Paquin - Sandra (8/9) *Jennifer Carpenter - Melissa Brooke (4/9) *Bryan Cranston - Don Brooke (4/9) Series Regulars Mike Andrews, Abbie Andrews, Tina Andrews, Tori Hill, Lina, Blake, Nichole, Ginger Walsh and Kris. Season 3 *Shiloh Fernandez as Mike Andrews (12/14) *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews (1/14) *Michelle Ang as Lina (12/14) *Luke Bilyk as Blake (10/14) *Jennifer Carpenter as Melissa Brooke (12/14) *Lucien Laviscount as Nick (9/14) *Thomas McDonell as Heath (11/14) *Anna Paquin as Sandra (11/14) *Holland Roden as Tori (7/14) *Mare Winningham as Ginger Walsh (6/14) Also Starring *Grace Phipps - Cleo Brooke (10/14) *Jake T. Austin - Brandon (12/14) *Raven Symone - Bex (5/14) *Jennifer Lawrence - Wendy (1/14) *Enver Gjokaj - Mac (4/14) *Maika Monroe - Mattie Monroe (11/14) *Emma Roberts - Kenzie Monroe (10/14) *David Warshofsky - Jesse Monroe Sr. (2/14) *Jesse Monroe - Jesse Monroe jr. (11/14) *Catherine Dent - Heather Monroe (2/14) *Taissa Farmiga - Lindsay Monroe (2/14) *Tyler James Williams - Zack Bell (6/14) *Tyrel Jackson Williams - Cody Bell (1/14) *Leon Thomas III - William Zaks (6/14) *Brandon Mychal Smith - Jonas (6/14) *Coco Jones - Cissy (6/14) *Julie Benz - Darla (3/14) Series Regulars Mike Andrews, Tina Andrews, Lina, Blake, Melissa Brooke, Nick, Heath, Sandra Atkins, Tori Hill, Ginger Walsh, Cleo Brooke, Brandon, Mattie Monroe, Kenzie Monroe, Jessie Monroe jr., Zack Bell and Darla. Season 4 *Michelle Ang - Lina (11/14) *Jake T. Austin - Brandon (13/14) *Jennifer Carpenter - Melissa Brooke (8/14) *Charlie Carver - Ben (13/14) *Shiloh Fernandez - Mike Andrews (9/14) *Ryan Kwanten - Marco (13/14) *Dichen Lachman - Aile (11/14) *Thomas Mcdonell - Heath (13/14) *Maika Monroe - Mattie Monroe (6/14) *Anna Paquin - Sandra Atkins (12/14) *Rutina Wesley - Kaya Dutch (11/14) *Tyler James Williams - Zack Bell (12/14) Also Starring *Chloe Moretz - Nikki Alexis (1/14) *Jesse McCartney - Jesse Monroe jr. (5/14) *Coco Jones - Cissy (2/14) *Emily Kinney - Danni Bleu (10/14) *Tom Maden - Dean (4/14) *Rhys Ward - Casey (3/14) *Naya Rivera - Ingrid Martinez (7/14) *Keke Palmer - Jenna (13/14) *Dylan O'Brien - Jake (5/14) *Billie Lourd - Jane (12/14) *Lauren Cohen - Maria Banks (5/14) *Liz Gillies - Kyra (11/14) *David Boreanaz - Dale West (6/14) *Grand Gustin - Andy Banks (7/14) *Jennette McCurdy - Abby Walters (4/14) *Erik Jensen - Louis Daniels (4/14) *David St. James - Will Banks (6/14) Series Regulars Lina, Brandon, Melissa Brooke, Ben, Mike Andrews, Marco, Aile, Heath, Mattie Monroe, Sandra Atkins, Kaya Dutch, Zack Bell, Jesse Monroe jr., Cissy, Danni Bleu, Dean, Casey, Ingrid Martinez, Jenna, Jake, Jane and Maria Banks. Season 5 *Michelle Ang - Lina (3/14) *Jake T. Austin - Brandon (7/14) *Angela Bassett - Maura Knight (2/14) *Charlie Carver - Ben (6/14) *Shiloh Fernandez - Mike Andrews (6/14) *Grant Gustin - Andy Banks (7/14) *Ryan Kwanten - Marco (4/14) *Samuel L. Jackson - Gary Hughes (0/14) *Dichen Lachman - Aile (6/14) *Billie Lourd - Jane (7/14) *Thomas McDonell - Heath (6/14) *Anna Paquin - Sandra Atkins (5/14) *Chris Pratt - Thomas 'Shadow' Pruit (4/14) *Rutina Wesley - Kaya Dutch (7/14) *Tyler James Williams - Zack Bell (7/14) Also Starring *Keke Palmer - Jenna (4/14) *Liz Gillies - Kyra (7/14) *Tom Maden - Dean (4/14) *Naya Rivera - Ingrid Martinez (6/14) *Argiris Karras - Sacha Vetrov (6/14) *David Boreanaz - Dale West (3/14) *Brighton Sharbino - Claire Anderson (3/14) *Jacob Artist - Corey Reed (7/14) *Cassie Scerbo - Serina (7/14) *Daniel Sharman - Tyler (2/14) *Ki Hong Lee - Jai Lin (3/14) *Stefanie Scott - Kayla (6/14) *Bianca Lawson - Shaine Washington (6/14) *Alycia Debnam-Carey - Vivian Lox (0/14) *Jenna Ushkowitz - Sasha (3/14) *Becca Tobin - Erin (3/14) *Blake Jenner - Xander (3/14) *Daniel Kelly - Clark (1/14) *Marie Avgeropoulos - Penelope (1/14) Series Regular Lina, Brandon, Maura Knight, Ben, Mike Andrews, Andy Banks, Marco, Gary Hughes, Aile, Jane, Heath, Sandra Atkins, Shadow, Kaya Dutch, Zack Bell, Jenna, Kyra, Dean, Ingrid Martinez, Sacha Vetrov, Corey Reed, Serina and Kayla. *After this season, any Series regulars will be added to main cast. Also Starring will be used for people who are reccuring cast. Season 6 (NOT FINAL) *Jacob Artist - Corey Reed *Jake T. Austin - Brandon *Angela Bassett - Maura Knight *Charlie Carver - Ben *Alycia Debnam-Carey - Vivian Lox *Shiloh Fernandez - Mike Andrews *Liz Gillies - Kyra *Grant Gustin - Andy Banks *Argiris Karras - Sacha Vetrov *Ki Hong Lee - Jai Lin *Billie Lourd - Jane *Bianca Lawson - Shaine Washington *Thomas Mcdonell - Heath *Anna Paquin - Sandra Atkins *Cassie Scerbo - Serina *Stefanie Scott - Kayla *Christian Serratos - ??? *Booboo Stewart - ??? *Rutina Wesley - Kaya Dutch *Tyler James Williams - Zack Bell Recurring *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Carlson Young - Kelly Westfield *Mandi Christine Kerr - Heather *Jake Abel - Winston *Nolan Gerard Funk - Connor Deaths *Ty (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 1 *Monica (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 1/Ep. 2 *Luke - Ep. 2 *West - Ep. 4 *Myers (Off-Screen) - Ep. 4 *Mr. Hill - Ep. 5 *Mrs. Hill - Ep. 5 *Reynolds (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 5 *Wes Burke (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 6 *Miranda (Alive) - Ep. 9 *Abbie Andrews - Ep. 10 *Daniel Hubburd - Ep. 11 *Nica - Ep. 15 *Kris - Ep. 15 *Nichole - Ep. 15 *Shane Brooke (Zombified) - Ep. 15 *Cindy Brooke (Zombified) - Ep. 15 *Don Brooke - Ep. 15 *Tina Andrews - Ep. 16 *Andrews' Baby (Confirmed) - Ep. 16/Ep. 17 *Wendy - Ep. 17 *Lindsay Monroe (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 18/19 *Jesse Monroe Sr. (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 18/19 *Heather Monroe (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 18/19 *Bex - Ep. 21 *Mac - Ep. 22 *Tori Hill - Ep. 22 *Ginger Walsh - Ep. 22 *Cody Bell (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 23 *Nick (Alive) - Ep. 25 *Samantha - Ep. 26 *Cleo Brooke - Ep. 27 *Blake - Ep. 27 *MacKenzie Monroe - Ep. 27 *Ben - Ep. 28 *Billy - Ep. 28 *Darla - Ep. 28 *Jonas - Ep. 29 *William Zacs (Confirmed) - Ep. 30 *Nikki Alexis - Ep. 30 *Timmy (Flashback, Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 31 *Cissy - Ep. 31 *Abby Walters - Ep. 33 *Jake - Ep. 33 *Jesse Monroe jr. (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 34 *Faith (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 34 *Casey - Ep. 36 *Louis Daniels (Alive) - Ep. 36 *Mattie Monroe - Ep. 36 *April - Ep. 38 *Amber - Ep. 39 *Julia - Ep. 40 *Maria Banks - Ep. 41 *Brady - Ep. 42 *Addy - Ep. 42 *Melissa Brooke - Ep. 42 *Will Banks (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 43 *Clark - Ep. 44 *Emma - Ep. 44 *Rey - Ep. 44 *Noelle - Ep. 44 *Parker - Ep. 44 *Sebastian - Ep. 44 *Walter - Ep. 45 *Polly - Ep. 45 *Tyler - Ep. 45 *Mara - Ep. 46 *Donna Brown - Ep. 46 *Carter Brown - Ep. 46 *Elyse Brown - Ep. 46 *Lina - Ep. 46 *Erin - Ep. 47 *Shadow - Ep. 47 *Gerry Washington - Ep. 47 *Xander - Ep. 47 *Brianna Washington - Ep. 47 *Sasha - Ep. 47 *Dale West - Ep. 47 *Marco - Ep. 47 *Claire Anderson - Ep. 47 *Jenna - Ep. 47 *Penelope - Ep. 47 *Dean - Ep. 48 *Aile - Ep. 50 *Shane - Ep. 50 Trivia *Originally, Mike was going to die in the season 2 mid-season finale instead of Abbie. Victoria Justice said it would impact Mike more. *Jennifer Carpenter wanted to leave the show in season 3 but returned for a few episodes in season 4. *The creator was asked who would die out of the current main cast. He said, "Mike, Zack, Marco, Shadow, Jane, Heath, Kaya, Brandon, Dean, Kyra and many more characters that are coming in soon." *The cast of infections wasn't supposed to join the show. *Mitchell was only a main character for four episodes. *It was confirmed that Mike would die in the series finale. Category:Series Category:Shows